You can leave your hat on
by kimie-dk
Summary: Lu x Paulie. Songfic. Paulie arrives drunk from work and has a cool idea.


[b]You can leave your hat on[/b] ~ LuxPau Songfic

[i]This is a gift to my friend Kano-chan, who actually inspired me to write this little songfic. I told her I'd write her a fic to thank for some doujins, and she wanted this pairing (which we both love, I must say!). and then she reminded me of this song from Joe Cocker... Perfect, isn't it?  
Again, thanks for the idea, darling s2~[/i]

* * *

After another day of hard work on Galley-La, there was him.  
Paulie, one of the chief-carpenters from dock one.  
Walking down the dark streets of Water 7, going to a bar.  
Yes, this is what Paulie calls 'to have fun'. He went to a bar to drink and gamble, gamble a lot. This is his favorite hobby.  
But after sometime (I mean, after some glasses of beer) he was a little... too happy.  
Not only because he was being lucky that night with his gambling, but 'cause of the effect of the alcohol. That was the real reason for his laughs.

When he arrived home, there was Lucci, waiting for him.  
He was a little mad. He knew that his partner was gambling and drinking, and Lucci didn't consider these proper activities for a serious man.  
But still, they lived together, and... were lovers. So, he could tolerate that sometimes.  
But not today, 'cause tomorrow they'd have a meeting early in the morning.

- You're late, Paulie. Late and DRUNK.  
Do you know we have to wake up at 7 tomorrow?

- Relax, Lucci – I was lucky today, see? I earned some ---

- Shut up and go take a bath. NOW.

- A bath... a bath???? You gave me an excellent idea, Lucci...

- What are you thinking? I know well this evil glare of yours!!  
Stop it right now. It's late and I'm tir---

He was interrupted by a savage kiss. Paulie's hands were fastly running across his chest, teasing him – and some seconds later, Lucci was hard.  
So hard he couldn't resist anymore. He completely fell on Paulie's trap.  
He was usually his uke, but when he got drunk... he was always the seme.  
And at these times, Lucci only felt helpless on his skillful hands.

[i]Baby take off your coat - Real slow  
Take off your shoes... I'll take off your shoes  
Yes, yes, yes..

You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on[/i]

And so Lucci kept stripping his clothes sexily to Paulie on the bathroom.  
First his coat... then his shoes (Paulie helped him taking them off).  
Finally, he was naked – but his hat was on. Paulie told him:

- You can leave your hat on... S2

So, he left his hat on. Hmmm, that must be hot for Paulie.  
And he was sure it was. He was so hard that his erection was pointing up to heaven, promisingly.  
Even Lucci was feeling excited about this situation.

[i]Go over there, turn on the light - Hey, all the lights  
Come over here, stand on that chair  
Yeah, that's right  
Raise your arms up in the air  
Now shake 'em[/i]

But Paulie kept asking me to do weird things.  
To turn on all the lights (like it was some kind of show), stand on a chair near the bathtub (this one I didn't get) and shake my arms (!!!!)  
Well, if it pleases him... I'll do whatever. It is fun, anyway.  
I like this kind of sexual games... and so does he, drunk or sane.  
_  
[i]You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live[/i]_

Wow... Lucci was so hot that night...  
Not that I remember much; I was so drunk that I don't.  
But I do recall what I thought that time.  
Lucci gives me reason to live. He's my all.  
He's perfect... so sexy. His curly hair. Even the scars on his back.  
Everything on him turns me on so much. I'm hopeless without him...

[i]Sweet darling  
You can leave your hat on!!  
You can leave your hat on...  
Baby  
You can leave your hat on!!  
You can leave your hat on...[i]  
_  
[i](You can leave your hat on)[/i]_

Then we started.  
When he was all naked for me, but his hat... we started.  
He entered in the hot bathtub water, and layed down in a way that would even make the earth stop its movements to take a look at him.  
And looked at me in a luxurious way – devouring me with his eyes.  
He was indeed inviting me to take him right there, right now.  
So I entered the bathtub too and sat over him without hesitation.  
His cock was hard, so it entered deeply in me quickly.  
Jumping on him, we moved together, as one thing.  
And my hands were playing with his hard nipples, and, when we were about to come (together), he bite me on the neck, as he usually does... oh god.  
That felt so good that I made the water white. And he did it, too.

But the best was that... he left his hat on. S2

**[b]~ Owari ~[/b] **


End file.
